


Stake Out

by Gemenied



Series: Blue Skies [9]
Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenied/pseuds/Gemenied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They watch him mistreat the lawnmower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stake Out

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: picture of a man mowing a large lawn

**Stake Out**

"Aren't you glad that it isn't you, Spence?" Eve sounds as sardonic and mischievous as she always does, especially when she teases her colleague.

The man is in a mellow and slightly amused mood himself, so he doesn't take offense and just chuckles. "I'm mostly glad that I'm not the one who has to deal with his aggravation afterwards. Thank God Grace volunteered."

Eve snorts, but doesn't point out that the profiler is a) much better suited to tame the lion and b) doesn't really have a choice in the matter. They both know it well enough, but it is not a topic they discuss, even less now that Sarah has joined the team. That they even make a mention of it is due to the second monitor, which the scientist watches.

On it she can see Sarah sitting next to a pram, looking for all and sundry like a young mother taking her baby out to the small park next to the house. The idea sounds absurd, for Eve has found little warmth of the heart in their new addition. There's nothing happening, except the DSI pushing the pram to and fro seemingly absently while being immersed in a book.

Of course, the look is deceiving, but that's the whole point.

Eve focuses back on the other monitor to get another good look at the happenings there. If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, she would claim that the 'scene is unreal.

"I'm surprised he hasn't killed that thing yet," she mutters after a while.

"Focus on the job, Boyd has it in abundance." This time it's Spencer who sounds sardonic.

His companion shrugs. "I know. Still, I'd never take Boyd to be the type."

Spencer is suddenly serious, which becomes even more pronounced through the way he looks away. "Better he gets used to it soon."

"Mowing? Boyd?" Eve laughs, trying to cover up the fact that the idea pushes her heart into her throat.

"Well...you know...gardening, playing golf, whatever."

They are both silent, the idea taking shape in their minds. It's only a few minutes until the replacement will come and Boyd can leave the hated task of pushing a mower. Neither can imagine him taking this up as a pastime. Even now, after such a limited amount of time, his impatience and frustration is beginning to shine through.

"They'll retire him sooner rather than later," Spencer picks up again. "Bringing Sarah in..."

There it is, the elephant in the room, the thought they've all been unable to dismiss off-handedly.

"He won't go quietly."

They are silent again, for there is nothing they could say for or against it. Boyd is the opposite of a pensioner, the antithesis of a retiring and retired man. Neither can imagine him sitting at home without police work, without having a team to interact with and to shout at. The man doesn't have a hobby, in fact...not even a life outside his job.

Without his job, Boyd would be a dead man walking.

It's a gut-wrenching thought to both of them, but one they don't mention.

"Finishing time," Spencer announces unnecessarily, and unnecessarily loudly to break the sober mood. Both focus again on the monitor and can barely contain a grin at the obvious relief that shows in Boyd's entire body as his replacement takes over, continuing with the stake-out.

Sarah will have to sit for half an hour longer and so the two in the bullpen stay and keep watching as well.

Boyd leaves the scene in the opposite direction of Sarah's position. By silent agreement, Spencer switches the monitor to another camera, following Boyd's steps. It takes only a few minutes, but when he finally reaches the place where he's parked his car, neither of the two in the office is surprised to see that there's somebody waiting for Boyd.

They are also not surprised by the person's identity.

Boyd gestures wildly, no doubt already venting his frustration, but the woman reacts with barely more than a smile.

Spencer and Eve watch the moment, rolling their eyes at how typical the situation is.

Boyd rants and raves and Grace calms him down.

The way she does it, however, is probably not even new, but has never been witnessed like that by the younger two. Eve turns away quickly and Spencer switches to the original camera.

They look at each other after a moment, communicating their embarrassment over having, sort of, caught their colleagues in flagrante delecto. Spencer can't hold her gaze and Eve can't stop a slight blush.

While they silently agree not to share their knowledge with anybody, there's also a slight smile appearing on both of their faces. Boyd's present isn't that dark, so maybe his future isn't either.


End file.
